


ART: Rain

by LFB72



Series: ART:  MERLIN GIFTS [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets caught in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narlth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rainy Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291057) by [Narlth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth). 



> This was for Narlth and her fic Rainy night

[ ](https://imgur.com/eiozV3x)


End file.
